High School Hell
by Animelover4e
Summary: Kagome a normal high school girl, who hasn't had any problems in school. Shes always been avoiding the class freaks. Untill high school. Then she gets bribed into tutoring one of them and its the one she despises most..gang member InuYasha..PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1: High School

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

**AND THANKS FOR DREAMORNIGHTMARE FOR EDITING MY STORY! XD**

Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and tomorrow is my first day of High School. I'm so enthusiastic. It's great that I finally made it, but I just hope I don't get cemented with psychotic kids for four years. With exception of my best friend, Sango who's always there for me.

Through out my school life; I've never been stuck with any idiots or snobby people. Luckily, I have been having the same classes with most of the same people since 6th grade. I keep my fingers crossed that nothing changes.

One thing you should know about my school is that it's not no ordinary school. It's the school of humans and . . . demons. Don't be frightened though, it's not as horrorifing as it seems. Their is half demons, full-fledge demons and many more. The demons are pretty nice- most are. We are trying our best to cooperate with each other, so hopefully there's no trouble. Unlike some certain people. Anyways, I better get ready for school tomorrow. Hope for the best!

NEXT DAY!

"Were in the same class, 404!" Was the first thing that came out of Sango's mouth. So far everything is turning out perfect!

"This is awesome!" I piped up, excitedly. I wonder who else is in my class. Sango and me made our way to our classroom and sat next to each other. Everything was going magnificent. Then Koga came in the classroom . . . oh boy, this is just wonderful.

"Kagome where in the same class! Wow this is great!" Koga chirped as he sat behind me.

Then Miroku, the 'ladies man'. He came in and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He glimpsed at Sango and froze. He put his sunglasses down a bit and gave her the up-down glance and let out a loud "Damn, you look fine!"

Everyone laughed in unison except for Sango and me. Sango stood up from her chair, looking like she wanted to smack Miroku upside the head. I quickly straighten myself out of my seat- knowing if I didn't control Sango, blood will spill.

"Miroku, don't mess with Sango. She's the captian of the Kung-Fu Club and she can kick your butt," I warned. Miroku just shook his head and walked to his seat like 'that's cool that's coool'. Sango and me sat back down in our seats.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that guy," Sango growled lowly. I patted her shoulder, in a comforting manner.

Next who entered was Rin, a normal innocent-looking high school student. I spoke to soon- the next who entered was Sesshomaru. The popular kid but he lacked a kind personality. I couldn't help but shiver when I looked at him. No more students were entering. I sighed in relief. Good thing _he's_ not showing up.

Now our two teachers showed up. Kagura and Kanna. Kaugra is the ELA teacher and Kanna is her assistant. Before Kagura could start her lecture, the door slammed open and my eyes widened. It was him. InuYasha! The leader of a respected gang. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry I'm late. Well, actually no I'm not," he smirked. He jumped into the seat next to me and I cried on Sango's shoulder. Why Inuyasha?

"It will be ok" Sango murmured, attempting to cheer me up.

"Ok, class" Kagura announced, "For the first day of school I want you to write a one minimum page about yourself. So get started on that while I get settled."

Alright first assignment of the year, I could handle it. Just what am I going to write? I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was InuYasha. I glared at him. I was able to get a closer look at him. Now that I did, I realized he was attractive enough to be considered hot. I shook my head, in protest of my recent thoughts.

"What do you want?" I muttered, reluctant to talk to him.

"Give me a pencil." He ordered.

Note he said 'give me', not 'can I have a pencil?' I handed him my spare pencil.

"Thanks, babe," Inuyasha cooed in a whisper.

I froze in shock for a moment and went back to my paper, ignoring Inuyasha's reply. I could tell for some reason this is going be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2:Detention in Hell

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

****AND THANKS FOR DREAMORNIGHTMARE FOR EDITING MY STORY! XD****

Chapter 2:Detention in hell

Though, I hated the class I'm assigned in- at least it couldn't get any worse. I was walking to my locker to get my math book when I saw InuYasha getting yelled at by the principal. I wondered why. I stopped deliberating when I caught a glimpse of a badly battered student on the floor. InuYasha had a slip given to him quotinghe is required go to detention this evening. Serves him right. After the situation, Inuyasha noticed me staring at him.

"What are you looking at? Aren't you suppose to be in my class?" Inuyash sneered, now infront of me. I glanced at a nearby clock, it read 2:10! Class started 10 minutes ago! I ran at the speed of lighting. I entered the classroom to witness all my classmates seated and my teacher gazing at the door.

"We have been waiting for you Kagome," commented the teacher, Mrs. Monako. "Your 10 minutes late and on the first day of school," she presented me a detention slip. What the hell! I sat in my chair and layed my head on the desk. Soon after, InuYasha took the empty seat next to me.

"At least we'll be in detention together!" Inuyasha teased before bursting into a series of laughs. My eyes grew wide in shock. No! I can't be in a room with him for 2 long hours! I'll go insane!

DETENTION

Time for detention, I couldn't avoid it. I entered the classroom to find InuYasha writing and Mrs. Monako at the her desk.

"Come in," Mrs. Monako coaxed. "As you see I am the supervisor of detention and . . ." She motioned with a finger to come closer. "I made you go to detention on purpose. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Oh. What is it?" I interrogated.

"I want you to be a tutor and if you do, you won't have to pay tuition for all the four years. And if this student passes all grades you get a scholarship to the school of your choice!" The teacher remarked, hysterically. My eyes sparkled. How could I resist the offer?

"Ok, I'll do. Who's the student?" I asked.

My teacher pointed to the cute dog-eared boy. No! Anyone but him. I sighed, free tuition and scholarship is a lot to pass up.

"Ok. I'll do it," I responded, giving in. Mrs. Monako smiled, approvingly.

"Splendid, now try talking to him. Ok?" The teacher adjured. I took in a deep breath and almost forgot to exhale. That's how nervous I was. I sat next to him andgreeted him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he scroffed, coldly

"I am going be your tutor," I informed.

He laughed at my reply. "Keh. I don't need one," He spat rudely.

I shook my head. "Come on. I'll give you anything you want," I countered. InuYasha smirked, white teeth glistening. Abruptly, he gripped my chin and dragged me closer to his face.

"So you'll give me your first time?" Inuyasha grinned.

I gulped. He chuckled. "Listen. I'm jut kidding. How about this," Inuyasha continued. "If I graduate with your tutoring, we'll never speak to each other again and won't have to worry about me."

I liked what he was saying so far."But if I don't, then you have to give me your first time." Nevermind.

"Ok . . . deal," I agreed with hesitation as we shook hands.

"Alright Kagome, we'll meet at your house everyday after school. Except weekends. Got it?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Ok," I corresponded with a little shiver. "How long are you going stay?"

"Well," he began saying while pushing his silver hair away from his face. Which caught my attention, once again in Inuyasha's daze. "School ends at 3 so at least till 6. A hour for each subject."

Math, science, and global. Till six! I highly doubt he wants to spend a 60 minutes for each subject, I bet he just wants to eat dinner at my house. Whatever I'll just agree . . . again.

"Fine, but what about E.L.A?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty good at that. But if you want we can go over it."

I shook my head, obediently. Like a maid who obeys her master.

"So we'll start tomorrow since were not getting out at 3 today," I mentioned.

"Keh," he mocked. How rude.

Now I have to spend 3 extra hours with Inuyasha every weekday. Heaven help me!


	3. Chapter 3:InuYasha's new rival

****ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!****

Chapter 3:InuYasha's new rival

The first half of my day was boring, i was glad i was in gym class now but I hate the uniform. guys wear shorts and T-shirts while we wear T shirts and basically these underwear! gosh. The first unit is volleyball. I was on Sangos team YAY! but InuYasha was in it as well BOO! Whatever I'll get over it. Everyone was in position and I leaned down in position to catch the ball. For the corner of my eye i see Sango giggling..wonder why? she mouth to me "dog boy checking out your ass" to see if it was true i turned my head around. before i could do the full turn InuYasha came up behind me and squeezed my but with one hand and my boob with the other. i blushed so hard and everyone was watching. Miroku was nodding his head like "that's how u do it"

"you should see the view from where i was standing" InuYasha whispered in my ear. i finally got release from his grip and ran to Sango where she hugged me

"want to kick his ass?" Sango said. before i could answer Koga came up and said, "what the hell you think you doing with my woman!" i sighed greatly while InuYasha just raised a eyebrow. Koga approached closer

"listen dog boy shes my woman and you cant land a finger on her"

InuYasha laughed "yeah whatever you say Wolfy" Koga had a angry bubble the size of his fist. "i mean it mutt-face" everyone gasped except me, i looked around like a innocent chibi. "Sango why did everyone gasp"

Sango reached to to my level to get to my ear "no one calls this guy mutt-face. last guy who did...i rather not say." I gulped.

"Say that again Wolfy" InuYasha said "I dare ya"

Koga cleared his throat. "MUTT! FA-CE!" The echo of OOOOOOOOO was in the background. InuYasha cracked his knuckles.

"you asked for it Wolfy" just before InuYasha killed Koga i went in front of him and yelled "STOP!"everyone had surprised faces. Inuyasha put his fist down and watched Koga retreat to the exit. InuYasha face grew with anger.

"why did you stop me!"

"hes not worth it" i said "just some guy who's in love with me, just leave him alone"

"Fine" Inuyasha said and went back to his position for volleyball. then all i heard was people having their side convos. "Inuyasha never listens to nobody!" "do you think he likes her" "that girl got guts"

i really don't get the point of what everyone saying but I'll just ignore. all i know now by the look of Inuyashas face, Koga was InuYasha's rival now.


	4. Chapter 4:Tutoring Begins

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 4:Tutoring begins

It was the end of the day. That meant meant InuYasha would be coming to my house. I waited for him outside, he was late. As always. Soon he came out and said Yo.

I smiled a little and starting walking. InuYasha grabbed my shoulder.

"where you going, were not walking." I had a questioned faced.

"huh?" he pointed to his motorcycle. My jaw hung open. he thinks I'm gonna get on that. well i guess i had to. he hoped onto the front and put on his helmet and handed me mine. I put it on and sat in the back.

"hold on" InuYasha said. I blushed and held on to him. and we rode away into the distance. He had such a muscular body..

AT MY HOUSE!

We finally got off the motorcycle(wish i never wanted to get off) then i decided to ask InuYasha a random question.

"why do you never take off your jacket...especially since it's been really hot."

"because" was all he could say. i just sighed and we entered my house. i live with my mom and Sota. as soon as we entered my mom screamed and my brother jumped on InuYasha. I just sighed and giggled. As soon as InuYasha came in all they wanted to do was rub those ears After my brother got off my mother rubbed InuYashas ears for a while. InuYasha backed up.

"OK OK stop gosh" my mother giggled.

"alright so what are you doing here" i explained to my mother the whole story.

"oh i see well while you guys are studying I'll make cookies for you" InuYashas eyes widen and he hugged my mother.

" i love you" i had a question face while my mom had a loving one.

STUDYING TIME!

Me and Inuyasha sat on the floor.

"OK InuYasha I'm gonna gonna go change I'll be right back." he nodded like he didn't care. i quickly changed and before i fully entered the room i saw InuYasha sniffing my whole room..especially my bed. Weird.

"hi InuYasha" InuYasha screamed to the top of his lungs and sat back on the floor.

"i was ugh" he just blushed.

"whatever lets start with science. so do u remember what type of science were learning?"

"um like living environment? he said innocently

"good now our h.w is to classify which of these objects are living or non..." my voiced trailed off when i saw InuYasha sleeping. oh gosh he'll never graduate and I'll have to give me virg-"

DINNER TIME!

So yeah i fainted till dinner time. My mom made the most delicious Japanese dinner know to man. or woman. We all ate peacefully. Except for InuYasha who ate like hes never eatan before. He ate like a dirty pig..in some ways it was cute.

After we were done it was six. finally InuYasha will go home! He headed out the door.

"well by Kagome" i was stunned, Kagome? not Kaga?

"wow you called me by my name" i touched my chest "this is so-" InuYasha had left.. how rude...just when i think hes changed he goes right back to being a jerk.


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting the Sesshy facetofac

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 5:Meeting the Sesshy face-to-face

The next day i decided if I'm gonna be spending as much time with InuYasha, i might as well get to know him better. so maybe I'll start getting to know his interests and dislikes and stuff. i was so caught up in thought that i bumped into someone.

"sorry!" i said with a shiver when i found out it was Sesshomaru.

"hello dear. i see your hanging out with little InuYasha hm?" i shivered more.

"yeah because of this whole-" Sesshomaru starting walking away "hey i didn't finish!" he sighed.

"i already know about him. hes Inu gang, not to bright yada yada"

i raided a brow "how do you know. i thought you don't pay attention to people?" Sesshomaru flinched and suddenly ran away. i don't know what he was up to but i was just gonna ignore. I had a plan to talk to Inuyasha at lunch. Or at least try.

AT LUNCH!

I went to sit down at a empty table hoping InuYasha would join me, when instead Sesshomaru did, what? why is he showing up?

"hello" he says "I've come to talk to you about something." i looked at at closely and he whispered to me, "I'm InuYashas half brother" i backed and looked at Sesshomaru blankly.

"Wait a sec, then how come no one knows, is it a secret?"

Sesshomaru looked at me with that cold look. "It is a shame to call that dog thing a brother to me. As well as calling the bastard who took care of me my father."

"how could you say that about your dad" i scolded

he looked at me "my father left my mother for that that pathetic human mother of Inuyasha's."

i was stunned about all this info. here i was wanting to learn more about InuYasha and I'm learning the whole life story. "so you live alone?" he shook his head "then what about InuYasha?" he smirked. Well lets just say one day his parents had a little accident when Inuyasha was only 4. Lived alone all these years till one say he found this fox abandoned during middle school. took him as his own cousin and lives with him...disgusts me"

"omg your a monster" he laughed.

"oh shut up wench" he said with a smile. how dare he. i took my hand about to slap him until he grabbed my hand. which he was now squeezing leaving me with deep pain.

"stop let go.." i cried.

"let her go Sesshomaru" a voice came from the distance. it was Inuyasha. Just before Sesshomaru fled he whispered to me, "tell him i told you and you shall die" and he ran off. wow that was comforting right? now my wrist just hurts.

"here'' Inuyasha said wrapping it. My wrist was bleeding. InuYasha wrapped my wrist and kissed it. "better?" i blushed and shook my head.

"well come on lets go to class" wow i am conscience right? Can't believe Inuyasha said that. Anyways ways, maybe tutoring will be easier now that InuYasha looks interested...nah that wont last.

.


	6. Chapter 6:Miroku Sango?

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 6:Miroku +Sango=?

The days seem to be going by fast and sometimes not. though i am already in last period watching a boring history video. As i see InuYasha is bored to since hes asleep. When the bell rang InuYasha got up looked and the clock and ran. what was that about. Anyways i got my backpack and was ready to meet Sango as i always during locker time. but before i could make two step InuYasha comes in front of me.

"come on Kagome lets go!

i raised a brow. "i don't have my books yet" InuYasha raided my book in the air and put it in my backpack. i was gonna say another word but InuYasha picked me up and ran outside the school.

"what r u doing?"

"shhhh" he said putting a finger to his lips "i made a way in which Miroku and Sango could met and she wouldn't be able to get out unless she says yes"

i growled "InuYasha! Why are you helping him"

"Were buds in some ways so shut up and lets just go home and get tutoring"

LATER IN THE TEACHERS LOUNGE

"OK Miroku let me know why were locked in this room together?" Sango said with a fist in the air. Miroku smiled

"oh my dear sango, i but wish for us to DO many things to each other...but for now i ask for one date with you my love" he handed her a rose. she took it with such...glee.

"thanks but no thanks"

Miroku giggled "either u do this or your friend kagome will be not so pure any more" he winked

Sangos eyes widened "i wont let you do that! i would kick your ass so bad you wouldn't be able to move for weeks" Miroku looked terrified but wasn't gonna give up.

"Come on Sango if you go on one date with me and hate it then that's it no more of me"

Sango sighed but agreed..wow wonder how that's gonna turn out.

AT KAGOMES HOUSE

"ugh! i swear Miroku better not being doing anything weird!" i yelled at InuYasha while helping him solve a Algebra problem

"relax short stuff" short stuff I'm only...ok ok I'm short. "I'm sure hes just doing the whole arm around the girl thing"

i crossed my arms. "i hope so..anyways InuYasha what did u get for X?"

"10" i jumped with glee

"that's right!" he looked at me confused.

"really? i guessed ha" i was about to cry until my mom came in with cookies. When i saw InuYashas face light up i had a idea. i took the tray of cookies and stood very far from him.

"you want the cookies right?" he followed them as i motioned them in a circle and twitched his ears(EEEP SO CUTE) "everyday depending how well you listen to me and do good when I'm tutoring you'll get cookies. deal?

"fine!" InuYasha finally took out a pencil and his math book. which he should for done before but oh well. i started explaining to him the formulas we learned so far and when to use them. he was a little stiffy but i got him through it. Then we made intersecting lines. After he slept through my science lesson and half of global lesson. For ELA he was rally active though. i saw him writing faster then Sonic! When i checked his essay(for what is ELA about..i know typical teach thing) it was well marvelous. InuYasha had a secret talent he was hiding. Though hes a gang member who doesn't do his work and curses and beats of kids and is a pervert at times. anyways i looked up at him.

"wow this is real good InuYasha, you have good writing skills" he quickly snatched the paper from me and put it in his backpack. "whatever" he mumbled. i shook my head.

"anyways InuYasha since you slept thought most of my lessons today but did good in ELA I'll give you 3 cookies." InuYashas dog ears drooped but put out his hands cause no matter how many cookies he was getting he wasn't gonna pass them up.

AT THE THEATERS!

Miroku and Sango were still at the theaters. Purposely Miroku picked a LONG movie so he can spend more time with Sango. He had his arm around her the whole time, Sango just ignored and was staring at the screen.

"so" Miroku started. "you know your a real looker right?" Sango shrugged. Then Miroku pulled off one of his pick up lines he should of never used on Sango. "will you bear my children" Sango was blowing of steam! She beat up Miroku so bad. She twisted his arm and leg and gave him a bloody nose. Not to mention kicking him in the batteries. Sango then took her purse and walked off. Miroku watched her exit, more like her butt.

"shes some women" he said while spitting out some blood...ew i know.

BACK AT KAGOMES HOUSE!

I was just cleaning the table and washing the dishes. 6 o clock. InuYasha should be going home now but hes in my room. i hope hes not sniffing it again.

I went to peek in and saw his jacket on the floor! that meant i would get to see those muscular arms hes been hiding. When i looked up though i didn't just see muscles. i saw scars. 5 on his right arm and 3 on his left. i also noticed one on the back of his neck. I wonder if those her battle scares cause he always gets into fights or if..

Before i could finish my though he took off his shirt. i almost drooled. then i saw more scars on his back like 6! he was feeling the ones on his arms. He was standing front of the mirror to view him. I listened closely and i heard him mumble, "ugly bastard" was he talking abut himself? I decided to take a risk and walked in the room. i reached my hand and touched his back. InuYasha quickly turned around and was startled to see me.

"what the hell! were you spying on me bitch!" i backed up

"no i was just looking at your...WAIT A MINUTE! bitch? excuse me?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes "gosh your slow" i was angry but shook it off.

"where did you get those scars from?" InuYasha just out his shirt on and jacket and rode away on his motorcycle...rude much?


	7. Chapter 7:Every thorn has it's rose

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 7:Every thorn has it's rose...

It was lunch time and all Sango talked about was Miroku! That disgusting pervert. If i was was taller and stonger i beat him up to. Though Miroku didnt come to school today. Poor guy i guess.

Then out of no where InuYasha picked me up and put me over his shoulders.

"ahh what are you doing?"

"shutup gosh! werw skipping school"

"WHAT!" he slapped my back, so hard i felt like iw as silenced for life. Soon he hoped on his motercycle and we were at the store and he put me down.

"Why are we here?"

he squinted at me "because...i'm getting a birthdaty gift for my cousion...Shippo. He lives with me" i stood silent cause i already knew about this whole story. so i nodded and helped him look for a present. i also decidedto get my bro a gift snice his birthday is coming soon. We found this cute stuffed panda dolla and a card. InuYasha wrote,

"Happy Birthday little one! I'll make sure to make all your wishes come true! Love you!" -InuYasha.

i was supprised how heartfilled that message seemed. Anyways we paid and left. Instead of going back to school we went to his house...great. i hope his house isnt scary. Now i just have to remember i dont know what happened to his parents. When we arrived i saw a huge mansion. Wow! i thought! is he rich! we entered and a little boy came running and hugged InuYasha.

"INUYASHA I MISS YOU!" InuYasha picked him and up

"i miss you to Shippo" he kissed his head "Happy brithday by the way i got you a gift" well basically i did caus ei paid for it..i was beginning to wonder why since he lived in this place.

"thank you!" shippo said. "So whos this? your mate?" Me and InuYasha went pale.

"no no no" i said. "well i'm his tutor.

"yea a friend willng to help me" i looked at InuYasha. YAY! were friends? not that i care...i mean *couagh* oh sry i'm coming down with something.

"oh ok" shippo said. "so can we have cake?"

InuYasha laughed. which didnt get to see often. "yes of course wait in the kitchen" Shippo ran off.

"so" i said. InUyasha lokoed and me and told me to sit down. i sat down in this nice comfrt red chair. ooo it was silk.

"i know your thinking lots of things so let me explain." he explained the whole thign with his parents which i pretened i didnt know. Except inuYasha didnt know it was Sesshomarus fault. Though i wasnt gonna say.

"oh i see i'm sorry"

he shook his head. "dont be...now about this mansion. my parents were very rich becaus emy dad was a Lord and my mom was a princess."

i had spakles in my eyes "your a prince" the sparkles flew away..wait how can he be a prince.

"yes i am as well as sesshomaru. my half brother. which nto everyone knows but i'm telling you' i already knew.

"then in the will this house was left to me. thought i didnt knwo that till i was about in 6th grade when i found the will Sesshomaru was hiding in my fathers grave. I never noticed th elittle paper sticking out of the grave. So i went in court with him and won the house but not the money. I only get 500,000 Yen a month which isnt too bad."

i was staring at InuYasha intensionly. i knew about him being brother with Sesshomaru and his parents but i didnt know all this. then i as brave to ask him about something else.

"what about those scars?"

a shadow covered his eyes almost about to cry. "before i i found the will i always tried to find a place to live. i was always negleted. Lots of peopel made fun of me and would beat me up. also wheni tired to steal food. and well..." he trailed off and he covered his eyes. i was about to hugg he when he looked up to continue.

"yeah thats it basically it, which is why i joined a gang. cause i'm so neglected. i mean i have other members but they got transfered out the school in for high school...for something...and right when i got this house i found shippo and yeah..anyways lets have cake. and we he walked to the kitchen."

"hey InuYasha" i said getting up "if you want we dont have to tutor today...think of it has a day off" Inuyasha smiled at me and walked into the kitchen. wow i think i am atually opening his heart.


	8. Chapter 8:Archery club, Kikyo?

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 8:Archery club..Kikyo?

IT'S FRIDAY! WHOOO! After today I'll have 2 days away from InuYasha WHOO! xD

So i went to school and went to Sango.

"HEY! :D"

"oh hey, after school programs start today! what are you going to join! I'll join Kung-Fu again and French!" Sango said happily.

"Well I can't really join any because I gotta tutor InuYasha" I frowned and then thought maybe I could get Fridays off. I hope there is something good and that InuYasha says yes!

ELA CLASS

"Ok class" Our teacher Kagura spoke. "Before class starts I will make announcement for the after-school clubs."

I was looking excited while InuYasha rested his head on the desk. i didn't pay attention till my teacher spoke about what will be on Fridays.

"And then Friday is Archery!" I squealed and InuYasha rolled his eyes. "The teacher will be Kikyo Winters" I saw InuYasha's eyes widened and sink in his seat. Wonder why? Anyways, now was my time to ask him.

"Hey InuYasha, i was wondering if I could join Archery? You know like not teach you Fridays?"

"Yeah yeah sure, whatever" InuYasha said nervously and quick. Whats wrong with him? Whatever at least he said yes!

LUNCH!

"Hey Sango did you sign up for your clubs?" I asked Sango.

"Yes I did you?"

"Yeah I'm so happy and that women looks like me so it's kinda cool ^-^"

Sango took a bite of her sand witch. "Who's the teacher again?"

"Kikyo" I answered. Sango gulped. "Huh whats the matter?"

"Do you know who that is?" She went closer to my ear. "That's InuYasha's ex!"

I jumped! INUYASHA HAD A GIRLFRIEND! "Omg really?"

"yes yes but hush hush about it ok?" I nodded. Wow who knew InuYasha had a girlfriend. wonder what happen. then Sango answered my question.

"She left him because she said she found someone better..poor guy" My eyes saddened, wow that's cruel. I mean i know InuYasha can be cruel too but hes a good guy. I-I MEAN FOR KIKYO! NOT ME! yeah...yeah..

END OF THE DAY

"Well InuYasha see ya Monday" I smiled

"Yeah bye" he answered, but look sad. So I hugged him. And..he..hugged...me back. Wow, that's a surprise...Wow hes so muscular and soft and I'm going to let go now.

"Well bye" I waved and he waved back. All I heard after that was the sound of his motorcycle driving away.

ARCHERY CLASS

"Alright class, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kikyo. I will be your teacher and I hope to successfully teach all of you" Was the first thing i heard in class. I was pretty excited. also because there are only like 5 people in this class.

First she went to everyone individually to teach them how to hold and shoot a arrow. Then she came to me.

"Why hello my look alike" She giggled.

"Oh hi I'm Kagome, nice to meet you" She then put my hands in the position into holding a bow and arrow.

"Now you must hold it steady and aim for the target. Remember to concentrate." I did as she said and let go of the arrow. it almost hit the target! WHOO!

"Very good. now keep practicing" She was beginning to walk away

"Wait!" I said. "I want to know something, about you and InuYasha." She froze and turned around.

"That beast is none of my concern now' Then she walked away. Ouch that was rude. Well, I know one day InuYasha will find someone. Wait, why am I thinking about him! HA! Like i want to think of him. *big sigh*


	9. Chapter 9: My knight and & shining armor

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 9:My knight and shining armor

SATURDAY MORNING! I did all my homework yesterday now I am able to go out with Sango. Before i could reach the phone to call, it ran. hm? Maybe it's Sango. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaga were going to the mall, I'll pick you up at 1!" Then he hung up! Is he crazy? Like I'm gonna listen to him? HMPH!

A HOUR LATER

So i took a showered, got dressed and pampered up. yeah I know what your thinking, SHUT UP! Soon enough the doorbell rang and i answered

"Hey Kaga, let's go!" And he pulled me away. Why does he want to hang out with me all a sudden! No really? Why god? Why?

AT THE MALL!

"Ok what do you wanna do?" I asked

"Well we can be fair and take turns going to the stores we want" Wow that seems fair of him so I agreed. First we went to Game Stop. A torchered hour later we go to go to the jewelry store YAY! Then we went to Game Stop. AGAIN! Then he let me go to two stores, Nail Salon and make-up! Then we went to Game Stop. Um... I'm sensing a pattern. Finally our last store! Clothing!

"Hey InuYasha, I'm gonna try on outfits. Tell me what you think of them k?" He shrugged.

I came out with a yellow dress, I got a thumbs up. I came out with a tang top and jeans, I got a thumbs up. Then i came out with a very long Kimono with flower patterns on it, I got a thumbs up. How rude can he get. Lastly I came out with a low cute red dress that went up to my knees. It shows lots of cleavage but not that much. InuYasha jumped out his chair.

"You like it I suppose" I giggled. He shook he doggy head. Then before I knew it he came closer to me and squeezed my boobs. I tried to speak but for some reason it felt nice...I was blushing like a tomato. He smiled.

"You like huh?" Then he let go. That-that-bastard!

FOOD COURT

"MMM I LOVE ICE CREAM" I said licking my ice-cream. "Oh InuYasha can you get napkins?"

"Ugh fine" He left. Gosh, he acted like I asked him to move mountion

Then all of a sudden, these two guys came up to me

"Hey sweet cheeks, wanna come with me"

"Ew no thanks" I turned away.

"OO you don't wanna know what we do to girls who say no" One of them squeezed my boob"

"Stop it!" I yelled! The other squeezed my butt! Both of them continued squeezing and then one went up my dress and i couldn't help it.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" I screamed. InuYasha came faster than lighting! He beat the guys up so bad they bleeded almost everywhere.

"Are you ok Kagome?" I hugged InuYasha tightly. He blushed hard and holded me tight.

"Thank you for saving me InuYasha" He blushed more

"Yeah yeah...so does anything hurt?" I blushed.

"Well my boobs do but-" Before i could finish he was massaging them. i blushed hard again. We both did. Then i looked at InuYasha. How could Kikyo give this up? And for who?


	10. Chapter 10:A simple birthday

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 10: A simple birthday

Sunday. My brothers birthday, I told InuYasha yesterday but i doubt he will come. Untill when I woke up and found him downstairs already.

"HEY KAGA! Late to your own brothers birthday I see." HOW RUDE!

"Home come your hear?"

"Because I...wanted cake" He looked down. Hm? Cake huh? Oh well. So then I hugged my brother tightly and told him happy birthday. My mom then served cupcakes and cake. All chocolate! YUM! InuYasha ate most of it though...pig.

After the food I gave my brother his present. It was this fighting type video game he wanted.

"WOW THANKS SIS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" My brother said hugging me. Ah, feels so great to be loved ^-^ Then at of no where InuYasha pulled out a gift.

"Here kid, enjoy!" Pfft, like his gift will be better than mine.

"WOW A SKATEBOARD! I LOVE INUYASHA! YOUR THE COOLEST!" Sota couldn't stop hugging InuYasha! DAMN HIM! HMPH!

InuYasha winked at me and I blushed.

"Well I really just wanted the food so bye little kid..bye babe :)" Winking at me again and left. that little tease...Wow, i wanted a weekend without InuYasha and instead I got him full-time. Hope this doesn't become a regular thing.


	11. Chapter 11:Falling in love

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 11: Falling..in love...

SO back to school it was another boring day. InuYasha did the same thing he alsways did. Selpt through Social studies and science. Then for math he always goes to the nurse cause his "head hurts". Gosh, can't believe I have to deal with this. Though hes always active during first period ELA. Well that's not surprising since I know he has good writing skills.

ELA CLASS

"Listen up class" Our teacher said. "the essay i want you to write today is reqired to be with a partner" InuYasha smiled at me. Oh buy. "Think of it as a interview essay. You and your partner will interview eachother and write an essay about what you learned about them!"

InuYasha quickly connected our desks together "hiii" He said. Oh brother.

"Hi, so I guess we'll be partners." I tried to smiel but I wasn't good at faking.

KAGOMES HOUSE

So the day just flew by and me and InuYasha were at my house. He just laid on my bed sniffing it. Oh jeez.

"So.." InuYasha staring saying. "You want to start interviewing me first?"

"Ok sure" I said with a sigh. I mean having InuYasha around is great and all but...oh what am I saying! I'M HAPPY WHEN HE'S AROUND, OK? I ADMITT IT! GOSH...

So I already knew about InuYasha's past, but he didn't want me to put that in my essay. So our teacher wouldn't know about or anyone else so I just put some fake stupid stuff. Then I just put how InuYasha felt about school, "happy to learn and trying hard"(though he actually said it's a waste of my time and school should just burn down) Now was the part were I just write about InuYasha's personalitly and interest/dislikes. OH THIS IS GOOD! I always wanted to know more about InuYasha and nows my chance. So for his personality I put,

"Even though lots of things are going on in his life, InuYasha is a strong, caring andcapable of doing things. Yet he does have a short-temper and rudeness to others"

Now was time for the real question I wanted the answer to!

"So InuYasha, what do you like to do in your spare time?" He was leaning on the wall and crossing his arms, not to mention his shirt was open. OH-YEAH!

"Well" He said well moving his bangs away from his face. Oh he's so handsome. I wish I could be his. Though he would never want me, I'm just a small girl and I'm probably not his type. Then i just widened my eyes because I was realixing what these feelings are. I'm beginning to fall in love with him. Oh no no. This can't be happening. I mean, I don't mind having this feeling but...I can't tell him how I feel. yeah, I'll just keep this a secret forever. Then InuYasha's voice brought me back to the real world.

"So yeah that's basically my hobbies and everything about me..so can I have a snack?" I had dots for eyes. Uh-oh, I wasn't listening. Hehe, I'll just ask him again later.

"So yeah go have cookies. I got to do something" Then I left to the steam house.(yeah instead of a backyard i have a steam house. Cool I know!)

IN THE STEAM HOUSE!

So I was just relaxing. My naked body was sitting on the floor. Yeah I know, people wear robes but I like to be free! So then I saw something on the otherside of the steamy fog. I squinted to seem what it was. I just decided to go closer. I still couldn't see so I just turned off the steam. As it was clearing up I walked foward. Then I came body to body..with InuYasha! Me and InuYasha both blushed hard. Then I just screamed and ran out the steam room. Well that was something. His thing was the size of...nevermind. I just hipe he's not thinking perverted thoughts now.


	12. Chapter 12:In a flash

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 12: In a flash

So, you think things will go normal today? Me either...

Now school was fast today because we had a unexpected trip to a collage. InuYasha sat next to me on the buss and stared at me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked

"No no it's just" just when I thought he was gonna say something sweet he started staring at my boobs and...well you know. Before I could yell at InuYasha. Koga arrived.

"Hey Kagome! How are you today?" Koga said strangely calm and with his mouth shaking.

"Um, I'm fine thanks" I now saw InuYasha staring at Koga with dagger eyes

"So Kagome" Koga started to say. "Would you like to go out with me?" InuYashas eyes were on fire.

"She can't" InuYasha said. Koga squinted.

"Why not?" InuYasha looked around nervously and then answered.

"because she's with me" InuYasha then grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. I as blushes harder than when I saw him naked. I saw Koga stomp off and soon muttered "have it your way"Don't know what that means.

"Anyways InuYasha didn't depart from my lips. In fact he kissed me harder and poked his tongue in my mouth. Oh my gosh, I have never kissed anyone like this before. Though considering that I loved him I finally returned the kiss and held on to him. Soon after me and InuYasha departed..sadly.

'Um InuYasha.." I tired to finish my sentence but I couldn't

"Kagome, I have to tell you something" My eyes sparkled when Inuyasha said that. "I-I.." Then InuYasha saw the bus diver had stopped and we reached you destination. "Well were here" And InuYasha ran off. Wow, I feel like I've been used and left alone like a prostitute. Oh well.

on the way back from the trip I noticed Sango and Miroku making out! What I thought she hated him. So bending the rules I got up while the bus was driving and went to Sango to ask. She said "I realized he was not such a bad guy, besides the pervertedness. he really likes me and we get along" Wow, how nice for her. I'm glad she gets to have someone. I don't get to talk to her much because I spend most of my time with Inuyasha. Though I still see her from time to time.

AT KAGOMES HOUSE

InuYasha is not at my house today because he texted me he was "busy". Right, he was busy. Probably be normal by tomorrow. So then I just studied and did my homework in peace. Soon by 8 o clock I was in bed reading. No interruptions because my brother was sleeping over his friends house and my mom was out shopping for now. So i was all alone.

Then out of no where I heard a creaking sound like someone was coming in. believing it was InuYasha I just screamed "GO AWAY INUYASHA!" No response. The steps came closer and soon there was a knock on my door. I was really worried by now but I tired to stay calm. Then the door opened and this man in a ski mask came in. I screamed my lungs off but he quickly covered my mouth.

He then went on top of me and started to touch me place that were uncomfortable. I just screamed and cried my eyes out. He soon had me striped naked and he was as well. Just when I was going to lose my virginity, out of no where my mom comes in and taser's the guy. MY HERO, I thought.

"Mom!" I cried. She hugged me tightly and wrapped me in a blanket. Just when my mom was going to call the police, the rapist was gone. My mom called the police anyways and the police said they were on the case.

My mom then told me I don't have to go to school tomorrow because she knew I wouldn't be able to focus. So I jut slipped into my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: The weeping flower

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 13: The weeping flower.

I awoke and still had tears running down my face. My mom served me breakfast in bed. I just ate it while curled up in my dolphin pj's. Then suddenly I got a text from InuYasha saying, "Where are you?" i replied saying I wasn't coming. InuYasha texted me back with a sad face that looked like this-:'(

Soon after that InuYasha was sitting next to my bed.

"Hi" he said, I jumped. Wow that was quick.

"Why are you here?"

He holded my hand "School would be boring without you.. anyways why are you staying home? you sick?"

I looked away. "not exactly" InuYasha titled his head

"Then what?" I sighed and told him I was almost raped. InuYashas eyes grew big and full of anger.

"Who was it?" he said "I'll kill him right now! He'll never live another day!"

I shook my head. "InuYasha calm down! I don't know who he is, he was wearing a mask" InuYasha frowned. I then leaned on him. "I was so scared." InuYasha held me.

"It's gonna be ok. From this day on, I promise to always protect you! No one will hurt you! understand?" When InuYasha said that, I fell in love with him more. Which cause me to shed a tear but InuYasha brushed it away. I was glad InuYasha was here. No one will ever know the real man he is, except for me. I smiled brightly, thinking this whole day will be spent with Inuyasha. Then I can tutor him and hope that he will listen this time.


	14. Chapter 14:Let us pray!

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL! Chapter 14: Let us pray!  
>Ok, it was December and the first trimester is almost over! Which means the big test is coming up. We have one each trimester and in total we have 3. So this is just the beginning of Inuyasha graduating high school. Remember, I have to tutor him for four years! OH GOD HELP ME! Though if i can get him through the first year, everything else will be easy. I hope...<p>So right after school I rushed Inuyasha to my house to prepare!<p>

"Remember InuYasha, these type of tests are important so listen up!" InuYasha nodded his head and had his book out as well as his pencil. Wow, for once he is prepared. Ok this is great. So i stared off with math which he did pretty good in. Then science and global I think he's got down. Then for ELA, of course he aced that well! Wow! My hard work has paid off! YAY! So we studied for hours and hours and hours! Until we were starved and  
>then had all the cookies my mother baked. Which were pretty darn good.<p>

"So Kagome?" InuYasha said. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Well I've been thinking, I mean we have been friends for a while...So I was wondering if you would like to be..-" Then the phone rang. WHY PHONE! WHY! I answered it and it was..KOGA! He asked if i was okay since i was absent yesterday. I lied and told him I had a cold then hung up. Then just when I was going to let InuYasha finish his story he was asleep. DAMN IT TO HELL!

So I just watched InuYasha sleep. he was so cute when he sleeps and so innocent looking. I wonder what he's dreaming about

IN INUYASHAS DREAM

"Oh InuYasha I love you so much" Kagome said.

"I love you more Kagome" InuYasha said.

*make out intenselly*

BACK TO REALITY

InuYasha giggled. I had a questioned face. wondered why he giggled. Oh well. Now I am just praying InuYasha will pass the test.


	15. Chapter 15:BIG TEST 1!

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 15: BIG TEST #1!

OK OK! TODAY IS THE FIRST TRIMESTER TEST! I prayed 20 times for InuYasha. I hope that was enough. Now for how the big trimester test works, we go to school regualr time. Then we have 3 hours to take the test and then we can go home! Now I had to make sure InuYasha was prepared and teach him a great lesson. NO CHEATING!

I was at the school entanced bouncing up and down! WHERE IS INUYASHA! Soon I saw him come up the block. He parked his motercycle and came toward me.

"Hey babe" He said acting like nothing was wrong.

"InuYasha!" I yelled. "It's almost 8 o clock and you know this day is important." He just shrugged. What's heis deal? Anyways I needed to make sure he was preapared.

The things we needed were, a pencil, pen, caculator, ruler and a book when were down reading.

InuYasha shuffeled though his stuff. "Ok I have everything. Except instead of a book I brought paper so I could draw" He smiled. Not that it made a difference but ok. I clapped my hands together and told InuYasha let's head to our clas. Then on the way there I talked to him about not cheating!

"So InuYasha remember it's very important not to cheat! I mean this is very important and I have prepared you well(I think). So don't cheat ok?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid, I know not to cheat!" Though he sweated a little. I have faith in InuYasha, I just hope he had faith in himself.

Soon we were in class and in our seats. The test were passed out and everyone was beginning. I glanced at InuYasha to see if he was writing or holding his head in shame. He was actually writing pretty fast. I smiled and continued my test. I think InuYasha is going to do fine!

AFTER THE TEST!

Me and InuYasha were walking home, InuYasha looked so tired. I pated his back.

"Do we have to do tutoring today?" InuYasha asked me. I giggled and shook my head.

"No of course not, we can take a break and have cookies!" InuYasha jumped with glee.

"I'll race ya!" InuYasha started running

"HEY WAIT UP!" I said while trying to run as fast as him. Which is impossible. Though I had fun chasing him all the way to my house..


	16. Chapter 16:The results andshocking new

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

**PLEASE NOTICE! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SOMETIMES SCHOOL KEEPS ME REALLY BUSY! :D kk now enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The results and...shocking news!

So it is Firday again! WHOO! Which means I have archery class..with Kikyo. I started liking her in the beginning but now not so much. First things first the teachers called in the morning(I know, what the hell) for our results. I passed! YAY! I wondered if InuYasha did! I rushed to school to see InuYasha on the steps with his head in his lap. Oh no!

"InuYasha?" I said hoping this wasn't about the test.

"Kagome" InuYasha said quietly. "I PASSED!" Then he jumped on me. I was happy yet angry. How dare he tease me like that.

Anyways we went in the school. Koga came running toward me.

"Kagome I need to talk to you..alone" InuYasha glared at him but I told him not to wory. So I then walked eith Koga to the lockers.

"So what is it Koga?" I asked curiously.

"I want to say I'm sorry..for alomst...raping you" I backed up.

"That...that was you! Why the hell would you-" Before I could finish he covered my mouth.

"Please listen to what I have to say" I wasn't going to let him speak till he started crying. "It was Sesshomarus plan. Now the way it was suppose to work was..after I..you know...I was suppose to run away but take off my mask and you were suppose to see silver hair, thinking it's InuYasha Then you wouldn't like InuYasha anymore..find comfort in me and live happily ever after." I stared at him with evil eyes.

"Koga..I'm mad at Sesshomaru for putting you up to this...but more upset you went thought with it" my eyes went teary. "Just..just don't talk to me for a while" I ran away covering my eyes with tears.

"Uh-oh" Koga said. "InuYasha will kill him if he sees Kagome crying. Then he ran of somewhere in to the distance. Don't wory he's not dead...

I went in to the classroom and sat down. Inuyasha saw my face and asked me what was wrong.

"It was Koga wasn't it? Before he got up I grabbed InuYasha's hand.

"No InuYasha..I just bumped my head" InuYasha sat down still looing angry but concerned. He then holded my hand tight he kissed my hand. I blushed hard.

"Just remember I'm hear for you. Ok Kagome?" I nodded my head and smiled. Wow, this day is just perfect.

GOING TO ARCHERY CLASS

Well on my way to archery clas. I hope Kikyo doesn't remember our conversation and treat me mean now!

Anyways, I turned the cornor and I saw something That my eyes couldm't belive.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru..making out! OH MY GOD!


	17. Chapter 17:The truth shall set you free

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 17:The truth shall set you free...God I hope so.

Ok..I just saw InuYashas ex girlfriend kissing his brother. WOW! I got to go tell InuYasha ASAP!

AFTER ARCHERY CLASS

So before InuYasha ran out the building I caught him.

"InuYasha, you need to come over my house!" InuYasha smirked.

"I was already going there" I rolled my eyes. Then we were off.

AT KAGOMES HOUSE

"Ok Ok InuYasha I have two things to tell you. 1. We have to make sure we tutor more often or longer ok?" He nodded. "2. I saw something your brother was doing and your not going to like it" InuYasha's eye brow twitch.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"He was kissing...Kikyo...your ex" InuYasha turned his head slowly at me.

"How did you know about her"I gulped. He sounded scarier than Dark Vader when he said, "Luke, I am your father!"

"Um I heard it somewhere" I sweated rapidly. He sighed.

"Whatever it was a long time ago and I don't want to talk about it..but thanks for telling me. Just shows me hom much more my brother and ex doesn't care about me" I felt liek crap. I just made InuYasha feel, well..like crap.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha. Kikyo was wrong to ever leave you in the first place."

He looked away. "She said I wasn't good enough." I looked surprised. How could she say that? Kikyo is such a...well you know the word.

"Well I think your a great guy InuYasha. I wish there was some way to get back at her." InuYasha smirked at me. I was really afriad now.

"maybe you can pretend to be my girfriend and we can make her jealous" I was schocked by this idea but it's the closest thing I'll be to being InuYasha's girlfirend. Who knows, maybe it will blossom in to something else.


	18. Chapter 18:CHRISTMAS EVE!

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 18:CHRISTMAS EVE!

So me an Inuyasha decided to to the "make Kikyo jealous plan" after the winter break! As I said, it's December! That means Chirstmas would be coming soon and today is Christmas Eve. WHOO! It's a great holiday for family to spend time together. Ten I thought about InuYaha, he doesn't have a real family. Maybe I could ask InuYasha and Shippo to spend Christmas with us! YEA! My mom wont mind.

"Thank you Kwagome!" Shippo said. So cute how he said my name wrong. "Thank you for inviting us over for Christmas, InuYasha has been talking about seeing you all day!"

"Oh really?" I said looking at InuYasha. He blushed and gave Shippo a noogie.

"Thanks a lot you little fox" Shippo just tried to squirm out of his muscular arms...wait what are we talking about!

ANYWAYS! We started out by making cookies. InuYasha helped me to make all different cut-out shapes. Stars, hearts, gingerbread mans, trees and many other Christmas things. InuYasha ate most of the cookies while he was making them though.

"InuYasha!" I yelled. "Stop eating the cookies!" InuYasha had his face full of cookies and crumbs on the cheeks. Aww, he looked so cute.

Now me made hot chocolate. My mom sat with Shippo and Sota and told them stories about Santa Clause, while me and InuYasha sat in front of the campfire. It was nice and cozy. We shared a blanket, had our coco and had a nice plate of cookies in front of us. Maybe I can turn the mood on. You know, La Amore~

"So InuYasha, isn't it a beautiful day" I said sexy voice, well tried anyway. InuYasha then looked at me weird.

"Why are you talking weird?" My heart sank and I just shook my head. "Never mind"

Then out of no where InuYasha out his arm around me. I blushed lightly and tried not to show it. He then kissed on top of mu head.

"Your so beautiful Kagome, you know that?" I blushed harder. He thinks I'm beautiful?

"No.." I looked away. "Your just saying that...I'm not beautiful." InuYasha gave me a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" He then holded my face. "Your beautiful! I don't care what you or people say! Ok?" I was touched! No one has ever said that to me.

"Inuyasha..thank you. It means so much to me." He shook his head.

"No problem" We almost leaned but then shyly backed up from each other. Then me and InuYasha both reached and touched the same cookie. I looked up at him.

"Ugh..Do you want it?" I said looking up at him with my most innoccent eyes.

He shook his head and holded my chin."Forget the cookie" Then he was pulling me closer. Oh my God! Hes going to kiss me and this time it seems more romantic! Nothing can ruin this moment.

"HEY SIS! COME ON! IT'S TIME FOR WATCHING CHRISTMAS MOVIES!" That was the sound of my brother ruining my life. InuYasha just chuckeled.

"Come on, let's go!" I just then followed Inuyasha. Oh well, Maybe I'll get another chance. I just cant wait for tomorrow though. I have a great Christmas present for InuYasha!


	19. Chapter 19:CHRISTMAS TIME!

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter19:CHRISTMAS TIME!

OK! NOW WAS PRESENT EXCHANGE TIME! As soon as I ran down stairs, Sota already started opening his presents.

"COME ONE KAGOME IT'S PRESENT TIME!" My little brother said.

"ok ok I'm coming." Then I sat down on what I thought was a nice comfortably chair but was actually InuYasha! I blushed.

"Oh sorry InuYasha" I was about to get up but he pulled me down.

"No, stay" He smiled. Ok this was awkward but I just at on him. So everyone changed gifts and now it was time for me to give InuYasha his gift. I then poked his shoulder.

"Hey InuYasha I got this for you" I handed him a big box. He looked surprised and then quickly unwrapped it. It was a whole drawing kit. It had everything! Pencils, pen, crayons, everything! InuYasha was so thrilled he hugged me. Ah, he was so soft.

"Thanks for the gift Kagome" InuYasha said smiling. "I have one for you too" He handed a box.

"oh you didn't have to-" I couldn't finish my sentence cause the gift was so beautiful! It was a golden necklace of my name!

"InuYasha..this must of cost you a so much" InuYasha shook his head.

"I've been saving up" I hugged InuYasha with glee. This was the best Christmas ever.


	20. Chapter 20:Plan time!

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

SRRY THE CHAPTERS AREN'T AS LONG AS USUAL, THAT'S WHY I POSTED LIKE 6 CHAPTERS! xD

Chapter 20:Plan time!

So me and InuYasha went back to school on a Friday That means Kikyo was there and it was time to make Kikyo jealous!

"Ok Kagome." InuYasha said whispering. "There she is, let's walk by like were a couple" I nodded happily.

Kikyo was brushing her hair and we passed by. She looked at as evilly.

"Oh InuYasha I love you so much" I said snuggling to him.

"I love you more Kagome" InuYasha said. Kikyo had a huge anger bubble. Then to really piss her off, InuYasha gave me a quick peck on the lips. Kikyo then hit the lockers and ran off.

"HA! We got her good right?" InuYasha said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, we sure did!" Then i sighed. "You know, I don't think I should go to archery class anymore. Kikyo probably really hates me now!" InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't" Then we continued down the hallway. We continued the school day normally. It was boring as usual, InuYasha seemed to be paying more attention then usual! YAY I'M BEING A GOOD TEACHER!

Then we went to my house and well you know, tutored. Since InuYasha paid attention more, tutoring was becoming more and more easy. Which made me very very happy!


	21. Chapter 21:A horrible day

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 21:A horrible day

As usual, I let myself believe my day would be normal. When it wasn't Well the first half of the day was. Then came lunch.

"Hey Sango! How have you been?" I asked Sango as I hugged her.

"oh I've been ok" She looked left and right. "You know I heard Sesshomaru was looking for you." I shivered. Oh my gosh, what if he kills me, what if he wants to rape me. Oh my gosh! Calm down Kagome! Then Sesshomarus cold hand touched my shoulder and I turned around slowly.

"Ye-ye-yes Sesshomaru..." I said almost crying.

Sesshomaru coughed before speaking. "I think you need to see this" He holded my hand and pulled me in his direction. I looked at Sango at mouthed "HELP ME!" Sango mouthed back "SORRY!"

Soon I was in the hallway with him. Who knows what could happen.

"Look over the cornor, of this hallway." Was what he said to me. I did as he said and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha talking.

"Inuyasha please forgive me" Kikyo started to say. "I only made out with Sesshomaru to make you jealous. I never should of broke up with you! I still love you!" I was stunned. i wonder how Inuyasha will react to this.

InuYasha sighed. "Kikyo, I have to tell you something-" Before InuYasha could finish Kikyo had kissed him. My eyes grew wide and had tears shedding. I couldn't watch anymore. I ran away. With tears kept running down my face. InuYasha will probably just go with Kikyo. I bet all the times we shared together meant nothing!


	22. Chapter 22:Forgiveness

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 22:Forgiveness

So glad it was a Saturday! So i could cry in peace! My mom tried to comfort me but I didn't let her. I had about 20 missed calls from InuYasha. I didn't care I didn't want to talk to him. Though of course he came over my house and into my room.

"Kagome!" He looked at me, as I was a mess. "Kagome..why are you crying!" I wiped my tears.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I looked away

InuYasha grabbed my shoulders. "Kagome! Please tell me!" I shrugged away from Inuyasha.

"I SAW YOU WITH KIKYO!" I blurted out. InuYashas eyes went blank and then backed up from me.

"kagome..it's not what you think"

"Then what is it InuYasha!" I cried even more.

"Well after we kissed...I pushed her away!" I looked up at him. "I told her I'm in love with someone else. Someone who cares for me and likes me for who I am" I looked at Inuyasha with big eyes. He then took my hand. "Kagome, I love you" I almost fainted but InuYasha caught me. I cried more but out of happiness. I looked up at InuYasha.

"I love you too!" Then we kissed passionately. This was fantastic. Finally me and InuYasha were girlfriend and boyfriend! The best day of my life.


	23. Chapter 23:A simple dayfor now

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 23:A simple day..for now.

MONDAY

InuYasha slept over at my house, so I woke up with him by my side. Which was amazing. Then I served him breakfast in bed.

"Why thank you dear" InuYasha said winking at me. I giggled. I'm so glad that InuYasha chose me over Kikyo. Now Inuyasha and me were walking to school, with InuYashas hand holding my waist! Which was my dream come true. Now I saw Sango walking toward us.

"HEY KAGOME! Whats-" Sango stopped talking when she say Inuyasha and me together with his hand on my waist. "Are you guys?" InuYasha and me nodded. Sango then fainted.

"oh my gosh! Sango are you ok?" I said kneeling to the ground. Then Miroku came. running.

"I sensed my love was in trouble! I shall save her" Then miroku took Sango and brought her to the nurse! Wow that was weird! Anyways, me and InuYasha continued walking. Out of no where, Kikyo passed by and mummered, "slut"

Inuyasha grew a angry bubble. "Don't listen to her Kagome!" I nodded. Yeah he was right. I wasn't going to let Kikyo ruin my day.

Kikyo was just in a distant cornor, she had the evil eye in her. Something was up.


	24. Chapter 24:Time flies by

**READ**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T ALREADY KNOW, IF I DON'T UPDATE FREQUENTLY ITS BECAUSE SCHOOL KEEPS ME BUSY OK! :D KK ENJOY THE STORY**

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 24:Time flies by.

OMG IT'S ALREADY!

THAT MEANS THE SECOND TRIMESTER TEST IS SOON! Ok wow, i'm worried. though I believe in Inuyasha.

So even the day flew by, beforeme and Inuyasha went home to review what was neede for the test, I had to go to my locker. When I went to my locker, Kikyo was there. I squinted at her.

"What do you want!" She giggled.

"I came to warn you Kagome." I squinted more. "I'm going to let this love fest between you and InuYasha slide for a while. Though don't get use to it"

I stared at her. "Listen I don't know what your talking about ok? I mean, if your jealous..that's your problem."

She glared at me. "I'm not jealous" She sighed. "Just beware Kagome, he wont be yours for long"

Then all the sudden she was gone. That was really weird. How dare she say that to me though. InuYasha and I love each other and nothing would come between us.

Anyways I ignored her and got the stuff from my locker. Then I ran to InuYasha and we went to my house.


	25. Chapter 25:BIG TEST 2!

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!** Chapter 25:BIG TEST #2!  
>Ok! I was really confident in InuYasha now because hes been paying more attention in school! YAY FR+OR LEARNING! Ok so InuYasha came to school on time and brought his supplies(shocker I know) So before the test start me and InuYasha made out in front of the school. Hehe. Kikyo threw stuff at us but we continued kissing (:D)<p>Ok, now was timeto take the test. i hated taking this test, but we had to. Then i saw Koga and he waved at me. I gave him a little wave, I was still pretty mad at him. Kikyo then came in and sat down. WHAT! SHE'S IN OUR CLASS NOW! NO! I THOUGHT SHE WAS JUST A AFTER SCHOOL TEACHER! InuYasha kissed and and whispered on my lips, "don't worry." Hehe, that made everything better, Kikyo just rolled her eyes.<p>

Now was time for the test to begin. I was trying to concentrate but Kikyo get going, "psst" to InuYasha. InuYasha was getting ticked of too. he tried to ignore her but she kept doing it.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

"A pencil" InuYasha sqinted. THen handed her the pencil. She mouth to him. "I can't reach." InuYasha squinted more and reached the pencil closer to her. Then she shouted.

"TEACHER HE'S LOOKING ON TO MY TEST!" Everyone looked at InuYasha. I had my mouth open.

Our teacher kagura came closer. "Is this true InuYasha?"

"No" InuYasha yelled. "I was just giving her a pencil"

Kagura stared at him. "I'll let this slide." Phew, that was a close one. Kikyo had a angry face and continued her test. How dare she! Well, at least InuYasha wasn't accused of cheating. Or all my hard work would of went down the drain. 


	26. Chapter 26:The devils deal

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 26:The devils deal.

OK! So I got InuYasha though the second big test! YAY! Nothing could ruin this day. Well, that's what I thought.

So as usual me and InuYasha walked to class together. We avoided Kikyo as much as possible, Even though she kept staring at us and giving me evil glares. Soon it was lunch time. I had a yummy bacon and egg sand-witch. YUM! Before I got a bite of it, InuYasha yelled in my ear.

"Can I have a piece of that?" I looked at him with a glare that shot "NO" He then drooped his ears and I couldn't resist.

"Ok fine here" He clapped with joy. "Well I'll be right back InuYasha. He nodded. He better not eat my sand-witch..

Well i was now washing my hands and Kikyo all of a sudden came in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hello Kagome" I shivered. Why the hell did she lock the door! "I have something to discuss with you.

I looked at her. "Yes?"

She chuckled. "Oh you know. When I said I wouldn't let the love fest between you and InuYasha last" She chuckled again.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever Kikyo" I was about to leave but she blocked the door. I backed up a little.

"Oh Kagome, you stupid girl" She was saying this while backing me up to the wall. "You just don't get it, you will not get with him. I raised a eyebrow.

"Oh yeah Kikyo? How are you going to do that?"

Then she shook her head and put a gun to my throat. Ok now I was seriously scared. "If you don;t brake up with InuYasha, I will make sure you will die and your family...Oh and don't tell InuYasha. If you do, I will find out" She giggled and waved the gun. How could she, I didn't know she was that cruel.

Tears went down my face. "Why are you doing this Kikyo?"

As she was about to leave, she answered me. "If I can't have him...no one can" Then she left. I can't believe her! I mean I had no choice. Though I don't know how I'm going to break up with InuYasha. 


	27. Chapter 27:Breaking up is hard to do

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 27:Breaking up is heard to do.

I was breathing deeply. Today was the day I had to do the horrible deed.

I arrived at school, I saw InuYasha waving at me. I couldn't put up a smile. He went towards me.

"what's wrong?" he asked. I just walked past him. I was going to tell him later, so right now I couldn't face him. All throughout the day he looked at me. Hoping I talk to him. Kikyo was looking at my evilly and just had a happy face.

Even at lunch InuYasha would not give up on trying to talk to me. He sat right in front of me.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha wined. "You have been avoiding me all day!"

I just looked away. "InuYasha we'll talk later ok" I just got up and went in to the hallway. He followed, of course.

"Kagome! Tell me!" I froze for a bit and then turned to him.

"InuYasha...I'm breaking up with you"

He looked at me as if I was joking. "What? What brought this on? Your joking right?" I shook my head. Then started crying. InuYasha looked really confused. This is all Kikyos fault! I wish I had never met her and had never walked into my life. All I want to do is be with InuYasha. How could she make me do this. If I wasn't so scared, I risk my life now and tell InuYasha what Kikyo was up to. But I'm not..

"InuYasha, I wish I could tell you but" I just cried and walked away.

"Why though?" InuYasha yelled. He sounded like he was going to cry. I just ran and ran. I looked back to see InuYasha was still there, when I never should of. The look on InuYashas face just broke my heart.


	28. Chapter 28:A day in hell

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 28:A day in hell

So as you would of figured, since InuYasha and me broke up, that means I don't tutor InuYasha anymore. Oh goodness, what if he fails the grade? Why if he doesn't graduate? What if i have to give him m virginity...since we broke up I'm sure he..well rape me...I try not to think about it.

At school I see InuYasha beating up this kid that bumped into him. Oh boy. I went near InuYasha.

"Hi..InuYasha." He looked at me and the kid ran away.

"Hey" He said. I looked down shyly and kicked my feet. "Don't worry about me Kagome. I'll survive school. ok? He said with a little smile. A smile that looked like he still loved me. Which broke my heart. I still love him too, but he doesn't know that. I walked in the school and ran to Sango.

"HEY" She shouted. "Long time no see"

I hugged her tightly. "I have to talk to you about something! Really important" She gave me a weird look.

"Ok, what is it?"

After a while I told her everything.

"Wow..that's horrible. I'm so sorry Kagome" I looked away. "Listen, maybe you should just tell me. How the hell is Kikyo going to find out right?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah your right. But I'm so scared..I hate that about me" I hid my head in shame.

Sango patted my shoulder. "It's going to be ok"

I hope so. One day I'll be brave enough. I just hope that day was soon. So the rest of the day was awkward. I kept looking at InuYasha during classes. I blushed every-time he caught me looking at him. Then I avoided him during lunch and anytime we had to pair up with a partner. I can't believe I'm being such a scaredy cat. I hope I could face my fears.


	29. Chapter 29:Facing your fears

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 29:Facing your fears

So it's been a couple weeks now. InuYasha has been failing classes, beating up people, going to detention and being cruel again. Oh gosh this is my fault. How could I let this happen.

"Nice work" Kikyo said walking past me. That woman just gets me so ticked off.

Ok! That's it. I had enough. I was going to let me and especially InuYasha go through agony any longer! Today is the day I tell InuYasha! So I rushed to find InuYasha at lunchtime. He had to be somewhere.

I found him sitting in the corner. "InuYasha I need to talk to you!" He looked up at me and his glare kind of gave me the shivers. "It's real important"

He stood up. "What is it?"

I took a big gulp. "Please, wait for me after school. Meet me in the back of the school." I crossed my fingers tight so he say yes. I saw the way he looked at me, like he was going to say no. Though I gave me cutest and most saddest eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok" He said. "I'll meet you!" Yes! I convinced him!

AFTER SCHOOL!

So me and InuYasha are in the back of the school. InuYasha was standing there folding his arms.

"Ok Kagome, what do you want?"

I sighed. and I told InuYasha everything. About how Kikyo made me brake up with him and how she threatend me. InuYasha looked and me surprised but also like I was crazy.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" He said while moving his hair from his face.

I bit my lip. "I am InuYasha! I swear!...I'm still in love with you!"

InuYashas eyes widen and then almost shed a tear. "Really" I nodded my head. He gave me a beautiful smile, it warmed m heart so much. Just before me and him kissed, a familar voice and came out from the distance...Kikyo..

She was holding a gun. "You bitch!"

Then I heard a gun shot. My life flashed before my eyes. I guess this was it. Though just when I thought my life was over, someone had jumped on top of me and I was now on the ground. It was InuYasha, he was on top of me and I was covered in his blood.

"InuYasha?" I cried. "Please answer me!" I cried even more. Kikyo had her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean to.." Kikyo ran off before she finished. I can't believe this is happening. Soon enough I called the ambulance and they came to get InuYasha. I told the police who shot him and they went to Kikyos house.

For m,e I went to the hospital with InuYasha. I told my mom and she understood. Oh pleas God, make InuYasha live. I was just crying in my lap, this is all my fault. If he was never with me, he would of never been in this trouble.


	30. Chapter 30:At the hospital

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 30:At the hospital

I am in the waiting room. I am waiting for the doctors to come out to tell me InuYasha will be ok. I have been waiting 5 hours, it is now 8pm. Biting my nails was the only was to relive my stress.

Soon a doctor came out saying I could see InuYasha, I ran.

InuYasha was just laying in the hospital bed. I ran to him and hugged to him. "Oh InuYasha I am so glad you are ok!"

He smiled and hugged me. "Thanks for coming" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away.

"InuYasha.." I said trying not to cry. "Why did you take the bullet for me...it should be me in that hospital bed."

InuYasha shook his head. "When I say I would always protect you, I meant it. Because I love you" That warmed my heart.

"I love you too InuYasha" I gave him a quick kiss. He then pulled me in again to give me a big deep french kiss. Wow, that was my first french kiss was wonderful, and I glad it was with InuYasha. Then soon Shippo came through the door.

"INUYASHA YOUR OK!" He then jumped on InuYasha and hugged him.

"Hey little man!" He said hugging him back.

Shippo gave him a sad face. "I never see you anymore, your always with Kagome...and now your hurt." Me and InuYasha looked at each-other.

InuYasha sighed. "Sorry, it's because she has been tutoring me a lot..you know?" He nodded his head. "You know I love you Shippo" Shippo smiled. I left them along for a while to catch up. They were so cute together.

Now I knew the next thing that had to be done. Make sure InuYasha made up all the work he did so he wont fail the grade.


	31. Chapter 31:Helping InuYasha at school

ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!

Chapter 31:Helping InuYasha

So InuYasha was still at the hospital. I brought everything we needed to help Inuyasha make up school work. I also brought cookies so he could be happy.

"Ok InuYasha you ready?" I said to him. He nodded. We started with math because he missed 20 H.w's and failed 3 test. Wow thats a lot. So I helped him witht hat and made sure he understood everything. He understood pretty well.

He tried really hard to make up stuff in all the other subjects too. Science, social studies and ELA. I'm so glad this is going well. I didn't want InuYasha to fail school after all the hard work he did.

After a while we took a break.

"I'm tired!" InuYasha said as he wiped his forehead.

I laid next to him. "yes I know, I'm sorry. Soon it will be over! I promise when you get out pf the hospital, we''ll have a fun day ok?" InuYasha smiled, he loved the idea. I'm glad I could be here for InuYasha and make him smile.

AFTER A WHILE

So after a while InuYasha had healed. He was back in school and ahead of the game! Now I promised him we could have some fun. It was Saturday and we decided to go to the amusement park. So many fun rides, gmaes and food! Of course InuYasha went towards the food first. Me and him shared cotton candy.

"Wow! It just disappears in your mouth!" InuYasha said with amazement.

I giggled. "Yeah and it's so yummy!" After we ate that we went on a couple of rides. Then ate more food...

Then went on a big roller coaster, which I didn't want to go on but InuYasha forced me.

"Come on Kagome! Don't be such a baby!" InuYasha said pulling on my arm.

I made a scared face. "No! I'm scared" He pulled me on anyways. We were on the ride and I couldn't stop shaking. InuYasha put his arm around me and held me tight.

"I got you" He said. I smiled and leaned on him. This is what I needed, a nice day with my InuYasha! ^-^


	32. Chapter 32:Kikyo appoligizes

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

32:Kikyo appoligizes...

So back to school. Me and InuYasha just suffered through the day. We had a pop quiz during Math. Yay!..

Then during science InuYasha kept kissing me up when the teacher wasn't looking. Everyone giggled while Kikyo just sighed. Then every-time the teacher looked back, me and InuYasha just went back to our seats like nothing happened. Finally during ELA, our teach praised InuYasha's essay basically the whole period. InuYasha was just sunken in his seat while looking like he didn't care. He's so cute sometimes!

Finally it was lunch time. Yes, I was so hungr!

"Hey can i have a piece of your sandwitch?" InuYasha said already reaching for it.

"InuYasha..you always want my sand witch" He made those cute eyes again and i couldn't say no. "Fine here" he clapped happily.

Then all a sudden, Kikyo came up to us...Huh?

"Hi guys, can we talk"

InuYasha pulled me close to him and holdedmy waist. "Sorry were busy"

She sighed. "Please, just a few minute."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick!"

She twiddled her fingers. "I want to say..well..that I'm sorry"

InuYasha looked like he was going to explode. Me too but he looked like he was REALLY going to explode. I holded him down "You think that just because you say your sorry that it's going tobe ok?"

She put her head down. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry and that I'm leaving this school. So I wont cause any of you trouble again." She got up to leave, but before she left she turned around and spoke. "Especially you InuYasha. Then she was gone.

"Gosh that freakin little" InuYasha just shook his head.

I holded InuYashas face. "It's going to be alright,ok?" Then I gave him a innocent kiss. He smiled and then took advantage of it. He kissed me harder and then pushed me down on the lunch table seat. Everyone was watching.

I tried pushing InuYasha off. "Um InuYasha?"

He looked and me and grinned. "Sorry I lost control of myself."

I chuckled. "yeah, hehe" Well that was nice but a little too much. At least it was with InuYasha.


	33. NOTICE!

**HEY I'M GOING TO BE REALLY BUSY THIS WEEK SO I WONT UPDATE TILL MONDAY! OR SOONER! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :'(**


	34. Chapter 33:Shippo runs away

**HEY I GOT TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY! PROBABLY UPDATE IN THE WEEKEND NEXT! :D**

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 33:Shippo runs away!

So of course I go to school and hope to have another normal day, but that doesn't happen. InuYasha came running in looking all worried. I wonder what happened.

"Kagome! Shippo ran away!"

I gasped. "What, since when? Wasn't he home yesterday?"

He shook his head. "Yeah but then in the morning there was a note and he said he had ran away! He said something like, "I know you don't need me anymore, you have Kagome. Bye!

I looked at the paper sadly. "Oh I'm so sorry InuYasha! I'll help you find him!" He smiled at me

"Thanks Kagome"

So after school me and him went searching high and low. The supermarket, toy store, his house, the playground, everything we could think of. Where could this little Shippo be?

InuYasha was so upset. He sat down on the edge of the sidewalk with he hands on his face. I sat down next to him. and hugged him.

"It's going to be ok InuYasha. We'll find him."

InuYasha looked up at me. "You really think so?" I nodded my head. "Thanks, I wish he just left a hint." I thought about it and got a idea.

"Hey InuYasha, can I see the note again?" He handed it to me. Then I spotted the clue! "Look InuYasha! On the bottom in small handwriting it says, "P.S I'm not under my bed."

InuYasha frowned. "I can't believe I didn't see that. More sad that I didn't see him under the bed.."

AT INUYASHAS HOUSE

InuYasha slammed the door open to Shippos room and took him under the bed. "Shippo! I was so worried about you! Don't to it again!"

Shippo looked away. InuYasha said. "I love you Shippo and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Shippo smiled! "i love you too InuYasha!" He hugged him tight. I'm glad that we found Shippo. Hes important to InuYasha and hes important to me.


	35. Chapter 34:The Mating Mark

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!** Chapter 34:The Mating Mark  
>Now that Shippo is safe, We can all relax.<p>Now, me and InuYasha are just at my house. No school today! I forgot why..oh well ^-^<p>

We are at my house in my room. Me and InuYasha are leaning againt the wall playing video games.

"I'm so kicking your but!" InuYasha said excited.

"No your not! I'll beat you, you'll see" I said pressing the A and B button so rapidly. I think my fingers are going to break.

Then with a final blow I kick InuYashas ass! "Yay I won! Ha!"

He smiled at me and touched my cheek. I blushed, why is he getting so romantic all a sudden. Then he holded my hand. "Kagome can I ask you something?"

I gupled. "Yes?"

He looked at me straight in the eye. "Can I give you..the mating mark?...it's something lovers do. Like a mark on your neck..."

I blushed even harder. But then I nodded my head. "Of course you can...I like that" I smiled and so did he.

So he grabbed my neck my one of his hands and drew me closer. Smoothly moved my hair from my neck. Then he kissed the spot where he was going to bite my neck. Then gave me a bite! I squealed a little but after a while it didn't hurt too much. I just thought that at least InuYashas doing it. Then he kissed the mark and went away from my neck.

It was like a silver circle on my neck. Hard to explain. "Wow, thanks for giving me the mark. So, what does it mean exactly again?"

He chickled. "It means your mine forever and only mine." I felt like my heart skipped a few beats. That's so beautiful. I hugged InuYasha tight. I'm glad I am his, and only his. 


	36. Chapter 35:Now helping Koga

**HEY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN OK? :D**

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 35:Now..helping Koga

So it's been a while since the incident between me and Koga happened. I'm not that upset anymore. So I decided to talk to him during lunch and he looked completely depressed having his head down on the table.

I approched him. "Hey Kogs? What's wrong?"

He sniffed, wiped his nose and looked at me. "Oh hi Kagome..nothings wrong"

I sat down next to him. "Come on Koga, what's up?"

He sighed. "I broke up with another girl. It's the 20th one this month...I'll never find the right girl." He put his head down.

I touched his hand. "Koga, I could help you get a girl"

He looked away. "Good luck" I frowned and then went to sit next to InuYasha.

"Hey InuYasha" He looked at me weird. "What? What's wrong?"

He squinted. "Why were you sitting next to Koga?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "I was just talking. I feel bad for him, he doesn't have a girlfriend"

He grabbed me close to him. "YEAH SO HES TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY!"

I shook my head. "No no, I just want to help him find a girlfriend. Okay?"

He squinted but then sighed. "Fine" I smiled.

AT KAGOMES HOUSE

So me and InuYasha tutored as usual. Then we had phone books and were online trying to find the right girl for Koga.

"Hey let me take a crack at this" InuYasha said while talking the mouse and keyboard away from me. "I know what to write"

I looked at him weird and then let him type. We were like on those dating websites. Though it was a dating site for demons. Hey typed, "Wolf demon girls looking for strong yet sensitive guys" After InuYasha typed that we got 1,000 hits. After a long time of searching we found the perfect girl. Redish hair, pig tails. Bluish, greenish eyes and a good figure! Her name is Ayame.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"KOGA!" InuYasha said as he was running toward Koga. Koga looked at InuYasha witha questioned face. "We got a surprise for you"

Ayame came from behind InuYasha and Kogas eyes sparkled. "Hi..Ay-Ayame"

She giggled. "Hi Koga..want to walk to class together" He shook his head rapidly and they walked together.

"Aww, arn't you glad we helped him" I asked InuYasha.

He rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah" I giggled and we walked to class as well.


	37. Chapter 36:Preparing for the final test

**HEY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN OK? :D**

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

Chapter 36:Preparing for the final test of the year!

Ok ok! This is the final test of the year! EEEPP! I can't believe. IT will cover what we learned for all the trimesters! Then I will pass the 9th grade! More importantly, InuYasha will!

So I made InuYasha stay up all night with me studying. Instead of trying to study he kept kissing my neck and putting his hand up my skirt. I kept pushing him away but he insisted on doing what he was doing. I sort of tested him while he was ugh..feeling me up even though it was hard.

"InuYasha, come one. You know this test is important" I said to him

He kissed my neck. "I know" He kissed my neck again. "just showing you I love you, problem?" He kissed my neck some more.

I blushed and shook my head. "I know InuYahsa..I just want to to pass"

He smiled. "I know Kagome. You always hsow how much you love me. You going to be turting for all these four years. That's love" I smiled back and him and hugged him. I allowed him to kiss my neck and what not. It's ok to have a break once in a while. As long as it's for something important. :)

I just keep thinking how tomorrow is the big final test! But I try to to worry! I know me and InuYasha can do it!

**Srry its a real short chapter :/**


	38. Passing the year and Graduation day

**ALLL CREDIT OF ANIME GOES TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! AND ALL CREDIT OF THIS STORY GOES TO ME AND MY FRIEND CRAZYGRINGAGIRL!**

37:Passing the year and Graduation day

So me and InuYasha walked in the school together. I was really scared but I know me and InuYasha did well.

"I can't belive this! We'll pass this test! then go on to next year! yay!" InuYasha rolled his eyes. I frowned. "You got to have confidence InuYasha, You know you did well" HE shrugged,

Anyways me and InuYasha went in and the teacher was making an announcement

"CLASS!" The teacher siad. "I have great news...ALL OF YOU PASSED THIS TEST!" Everyone jumped with joy and so did I! I jumped on InuYasha and kissed him. "Isn't this great?"

He smiled at me "Yeah it is" He kissed me again. I giggled. Now we just have to get through another 3 years! Sounds like a lot but I know it will go well!

GRADUATION DAY

Well this is the day! The day were we successfully passed all four years! Now, on our way to our future dreams.

Me and InuYasha were just making fun of each others overally long graduation gowns.

"This makes me look like a mermaid" He said.

I laughed. "A handsome mermaid."

He rolled his eyes. "Feh, whatever" We moved on to were the ceremony was happening. I waved to my mom and Sota who had the video camera ready to savor this day. InuYasha waved over to Shippo who was sitting right next to Sota. They were playing their Nintendo DS's together.

We were lined up and anxious for are names to be called and get our diploma. I just couldn't stop bouncing. InuYasha had to hold me down. "Calm down little one." I squinted, little one? Oh well, it's sadly true. now it was my turn. I went up the stage, took my diploma and waved to my moms camera. InuYasha did the same except he almost ripped the guys arm off. Not intentionally. He just strong..you know?

InuYasha then ran to me and hugged me."SO Kagome what about our deal? You know, from the beginning of the year. I passed so"

I kissed him. "I'll be willing to give you my virginity, lets just forget about the deal" He smirked and kissed me.

SO me and InuYasha we happily in love and our love will never stop growing. Even thought it started out as high school hell, it isn't anymore! xD

**THE END! I'M SORRY THAT THE STORY IS OVER! I HOPE U LIKED IT! AND IF YOU DIDN'T, I'M SORRY! I TRIED THE BEST I COULD! THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY EVER! ANYWAYS, CIAO! XD**


	39. SEQUEL!

**HEY GUYS I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I've been really stumped with my other fanfic so I am deciding to take a break from it. SOO, I know it's been a while but I finally decided to make a sequel to High School Hell like some of you wanted! SO I don't know when I will post it but it's coming! Latest it will be up by the summer! Well I hope you guys are excited! Yay. It will be called, My life with InuYasha. :D**


End file.
